


Reto 4 - Una canción para tu funeral

by Harrython



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:50:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrython/pseuds/Harrython
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todos los fictions que responden al Reto #4 del Harrython!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Por Eire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Respuesta al Reto #4 por [Eire](http://eireani.livejournal.com)

Seguro que ya puedes ver   
Lo que hay fuera de la alacena  
Seguro que ya puedes escuchar  
Las voces cálidas que te robaron  
Seguro que ya no hace frío  
Ni sientes miedo

Y hay unos brazos suaves, un aroma a flores y un beso  
Para ti…

Niño que vivió, Niño que murió  
Mirada valiente, sonrisa triste

Seguro que ya tienes calma  
Seguro que no hay niebla en tus ojos  
Seguro que hay luz  
Y sol  
Y manos que te acarician y risas que te saludan

Niño que vivió, Niño que murió  
Mirada valiente, sonrisa triste

Qué solos nos dejas…


End file.
